This invention is in the field of maize breeding, specifically relating to an inbred maize line designated NP2015.
The goal of plant breeding is to combine in a single variety or hybrid various desirable traits. For field crops, these traits may include resistance to diseases and insects, tolerance to heat and drought, reducing the time to crop maturity, greater yield, and better agronomic quality. With mechanical harvesting of many crops, uniformity of plant characteristics such as germination and stand establishment, growth rate, maturity, and plant and ear height, is important.
Field crops are bred through techniques that take advantage of the plant""s method of pollination. A plant is self-pollinated if pollen from one flower is transferred to the same or another flower of the same plant. A plant is cross-pollinated if the pollen comes from a flower on a different plant. Plants that have been self-pollinated and selected for type for many generations become homozygous at almost all gene loci and produce a uniform population of true breeding progeny. A cross between two different homozygous lines produces a uniform population of hybrid plants that may be heterozygous for many gene loci. A cross of two plants each heterozygous at a number of gene loci will produce a population of hybrid plants that differ genetically and will not be uniform.
Maize (Zea mays L.), often referred to as corn in the United States, can be bred by both self-pollination and cross-pollination techniques. Maize has separate male and female flowers on the same plant, located on the tassel and the ear, respectively. Natural pollination occurs in maize when wind blows pollen from the tassels to the silks that protrude from the tops of the ears.
A reliable method of controlling male fertility in plants offers the opportunity for improved plant breeding. This is especially true for development of maize hybrids, which relies upon some sort of male sterility system. There are several options for controlling male fertility available to breeders, such as: manual or mechanical emasculation (or detasseling), cytoplasmic male sterility, genetic male sterility, gametocides and the like. Hybrid maize seed is typically produced by a male sterility system incorporating manual or mechanical detasseling. Alternate strips of two maize inbreds are planted in a field, and the pollen-bearing tassels are removed from one of the inbreds (female). Providing that there is sufficient isolation from sources of foreign maize pollen, the ears of the detasseled inbred will be fertilized only from the other inbred (male), and the resulting seed is therefore hybrid and will form hybrid plants.
The laborious, and occasionally unreliable, detasseling process can be avoided by using cytoplasmic male-sterile (CMS) inbreds. Plants of a CMS inbred are male sterile as a result of factors resulting from the cytoplasmic, as opposed to the nuclear, genome. Thus, this characteristic is inherited exclusively through the female parent in maize plants, since only the female provides cytoplasm to the fertilized seed. CMS plants are fertilized with pollen from another inbred that is not male-sterile. Pollen from the second inbred may or may not contribute genes that make the hybrid plants male-fertile. Seed from detasseled fertile maize and CMS produced seed of the same hybrid can be blended to insure that adequate pollen loads are available for fertilization when the hybrid plants are grown. There are several methods of conferring genetic male sterility available, such as multiple mutant genes at separate locations within the genome that confer male sterility, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,654,465 and 4,727,219 to Brar et al. and chromosomal translocations as described by Patterson in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,861,709 and 3,710,511. These and all patents referred to are incorporated by reference.
There are many other methods of conferring genetic male sterility in the art, each with its own benefits and drawbacks. These methods use a variety of approaches such as delivering into the plant a gene encoding a cytotoxic substance associated with a male tissue specific promoter or an antisense system in which a gene critical to fertility is identified and an antisense to that gene is inserted in the plant (see: Fabinjanski, et al. EPO 89/3010153.8 publication no. 329,308 and PCT application PCT/CA90/00037 published as WO 90/08828).
Another system useful in controlling male sterility makes use of gametocides. Gametocides are not a genetic system, but rather a topical application of chemicals. These chemicals affect cells that are critical to male fertility. The application of these chemicals affects fertility in the plants only for the growing season in which the gametocide is applied (see Carlson, Glenn R., U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,904). Application of the gametocide, timing of the application and genotype specificity often limit the usefulness of the approach.
The use of male sterile inbreds is but one factor in the production of maize hybrids. The development of maize hybrids requires, in general, the development of homozygous inbred lines, the crossing of these lines, and the evaluation of the crosses. Pedigree breeding and recurrent selection breeding methods are used to develop inbred lines from breeding populations. Breeding programs combine the genetic backgrounds from two or more inbred lines or various other germplasm sources into breeding pools from which new inbred lines are developed by selfing and selection of desired phenotypes. The new inbreds are crossed with other inbred lines and the hybrids from these crosses are evaluated to determine which of those have commercial potential. Plant breeding and hybrid development are expensive and time consuming processes.
Pedigree breeding starts with the crossing of two genotypes, each of which may have one or more desirable characteristics that is lacking in the other or which complements the other. If the two original parents do not provide all the desired characteristics, other sources can be included in the breeding population. In the pedigree method, superior plants are selfed and selected in successive generations. In the succeeding generations the heterozygous condition gives way to homogeneous lines as a result of self-pollination and selection. Typically in the pedigree method of breeding five or more generations of selfing and selection is practiced: F1 to F2; F3 to F4; F4 to F5, etc.
A single cross maize hybrid results from the cross of two inbred lines, each of which has a genotype that complements the genotype of the other. The hybrid progeny of the first generation is designated F1. In the development of commercial hybrids only the F1 hybrid plants are sought. Preferred F1 hybrids are more vigorous than their inbred parents. This hybrid vigor, or heterosis, can be manifested in many polygenic traits, including increased vegetative growth and increased yield.
The development of a maize hybrid involves three steps: (1) the selection of plants from various germplasm pools for initial breeding crosses; (2) the selfing of the selected plants from the breeding crosses for several generations to produce a series of inbred lines, which, although different from each other, breed true and are highly uniform; and (3) crossing the selected inbred lines with different inbred lines to produce the hybrid progeny (F1). During the inbreeding process in maize, the vigor of the lines decreases. Vigor is restored when two different inbred lines are crossed to produce the hybrid progeny (F1). An important consequence of the homozygosity and homogeneity of the inbred lines is that the hybrid between a defined pair of inbreds will always be the same. Once the inbreds that give a superior hybrid have been identified, the hybrid seed can be reproduced indefinitely as long as the homogeneity of the inbred parents is maintained. A single cross hybrid is produced when two inbred lines are crossed to produce the F1 progeny. A double cross hybrid is produced from four inbred lines crossed in pairs (Axc3x97B and Cxc3x97D) and then the two F1 hybrids are crossed again (Axc3x97B)xc3x97(Cxc3x97D). Much of the hybrid vigor exhibited by F1 hybrids is lost in the next generation (F2). Consequently, seed from hybrids is not used for planting stock.
Hybrid seed production requires elimination or inactivation of pollen produced by the female parent. Incomplete removal or inactivation of the pollen provides the potential for self pollination. This inadvertently self pollinated seed may be unintentionally harvested and packaged with hybrid seed. Once the seed is planted, it is possible to identify and select these self pollinated plants. These self pollinated plants will be genetically equivalent to the female inbred line used to produce the hybrid. Typically these self pollinated plants can be identified and selected due to their decreased vigor. Female selfs are identified by their less vigorous appearance for vegetative and/or reproductive characteristics, including shorter plant height, small ear size, ear and kernel shape, cob color, or other characteristics.
Identification of these self pollinated lines can also be accomplished through molecular marker analyses. See, xe2x80x9cThe Identification of Female Selfs in Hybrid Maize: A Comparison Using Electrophoresis and Morphologyxe2x80x9d, Smith, J. S. C. and Wych, R. D., Seed Science and Technology 14, pp. 1-8 (1995), the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. Through these technologies, the homozygosity of the self pollinated line can be verified by analyzing allelic composition at various loci along the genome. Those methods allow for rapid identification of the invention disclosed herein. See also, xe2x80x9cIdentification of Atypical Plants in Hybrid Maize Seed by Postcontrol and Electrophoresisxe2x80x9d Sarca, V. et al., Probleme de Genetica Teoritca si Aplicata Vol. 20 (1) p. 29-42.
As is readily apparent to one skilled in the art, the foregoing are only two of the various ways by which the inbred can be obtained by those looking to use the germplasm. Other means are available, and the above examples are illustrative only.
Maize is an important and valuable field crop. Thus, a continuing goal of plant breeders is to develop high-yielding maize hybrids that are agronomically sound based on stable inbred lines. The reasons for this goal are obvious: to maximize the amount of grain produced with the inputs used and minimize susceptibility of the crop to pests and environmental stresses. To accomplish this goal, the maize breeder must select and develop superior inbred parental lines for producing hybrids. This requires identification and selection of genetically unique individuals that occur in a segregating population. The segregating population is the result of a combination of crossover events plus the independent assortment of specific combinations of alleles at many gene loci that results in specific genotypes. The probability of selecting any one individual with a specific genotype from a breeding cross is infinitesimal due to the large number of segregating genes and the unlimited recombinations of these genes, some of which may be closely linked. However, the genetic variation among individual progeny of a breeding cross allows for the identification of rare and valuable new genotypes. These new genotypes are neither predictable nor incremental in value, but rather the result of manifested genetic variation combined with selection methods, environments and the actions of the breeder.
Thus, even if the entire genotypes of the parents of the breeding cross were characterized and a desired genotype known, only a few, if any, individuals having the desired genotype may be found in a large segregating F2 population. Typically, however, neither the genotypes of the breeding cross parents nor the desired genotype to be selected is known in any detail. In addition, it is not known how the desired genotype would react with the environment. This genotype by environment interaction is an important, yet unpredictable, factor in plant breeding. A breeder of ordinary skill in the art cannot predict the genotype, how that genotype will interact with various climatic conditions or the resulting phenotypes of the developing lines, except perhaps in a very broad and general fashion. A breeder of ordinary skill in the art would also be unable to recreate the same line twice from the very same original parents as the breeder is unable to direct how the genomes combine or how they will interact with the environmental conditions. This unpredictability results in the expenditure of large amounts of research resources in the development of a superior new maize inbred line.
According to the invention, there is provided a novel inbred maize line, designated NP2015. This invention thus relates to the seeds of inbred maize line NP2015, to the plants of inbred maize line NP2015, and to methods for producing a maize plant by crossing the inbred line NP2015 with itself or another maize line. This invention further relates to hybrid maize seeds and plants produced by crossing the inbred line NP2015 with another maize line.
The invention is also directed to inbred maize line NP2015 into which one or more specific, single gene traits, for example transgenes, have been introgressed from another maize line and which have essentially all of the morphological and physiological characteristics of inbred maize line of NP2015, in addition to the one or more specific, single gene traits introgressed into the inbred. The invention also relates to seeds of an inbred maize line NP2015 into which one or more specific, single gene traits have been introgressed and to plants of an inbred maize line NP2015 into which one or more specific, single gene traits have been introgressed. The invention further relates to methods for producing a maize plant by crossing plants of an inbred maize line NP2015 into which one or more specific, single gene traits have been introgressed with themselves or with another maize line. The invention also further relates to hybrid maize seeds and plants produced by crossing plants of an inbred maize line NP2015 into which one or more specific, single gene traits have been introgressed with another maize line.
In the description and examples that follow, a number of terms are used herein. In order to provide a clear and consistent understanding of the specification and claims, including the scope to be given such terms, the following definitions are provided. Below are the descriptors used in the data tables included herein. All linear measurements are in centimeters unless otherwise noted.
Inbred maize lines are typically developed for use in the production of hybrid maize lines. Inbred maize lines need to be highly homogeneous, homozygous and reproducible to be useful as parents of commercial hybrids. There are many analytical methods available to determine the homozygotic and phenotypic stability of these inbred lines. The oldest and most traditional method of analysis is the observation of phenotypic traits. The data is usually collected in field experiments over the life of the maize plants to be examined. Phenotypic characteristics most often observed are for traits associated with plant morphology, ear and kernel morphology, insect and disease resistance, maturity, and yield.
In addition to phenotypic observations, the genotype of a plant can also be examined. There are many laboratory-based techniques available for the analysis, comparison and characterization of plant genotype; among these are Isozyme Electrophoresis, Restriction Fragment Length Polymorphisms (RFLPs), Randomly Amplified Polymorphic DNAs (RAPDs), Arbitrarily Primed Polymerase Chain Reaction (AP-PCR), DNA Amplification Fingerprinting (DAF), Sequence Characterized Amplified Regions (SCARs), Amplified Fragment Length Polymorphisms (AFLPs), and Simple Sequence Repeats (SSRs) which are also referred to as Microsatellites.
Some of the most widely used of these laboratory techniques are Isozyme Electrophoresis and RFLPs as discussed in Lee, M., xe2x80x9cInbred Lines of Maize and Their Molecular Markers,xe2x80x9d The Maize Handbook, (Springer-Verlag, New York, Inc. 1994, at 423-432) incorporated herein by reference. Isozyme Electrophoresis is a useful tool in determining genetic composition, although it has relatively low number of available markers and the low number of allelic variants among maize inbreds. RFLPs have the advantage of revealing an exceptionally high degree of allelic variation in maize and the number of available markers is almost limitless. Maize RFLP linkage maps have been rapidly constructed and widely implemented in genetic studies. One such study is described in Boppenmaier, et al., xe2x80x9cComparisons among strains of inbreds for RFLPsxe2x80x9d, Maize Genetics Cooperative Newsletter, 65:1991, pg. 90, is incorporated herein by reference. This study used 101 RFLP markers to analyze the patterns of 2 to 3 different deposits each of five different inbred lines. The inbred lines had been selfed from 9 to 12 times before being adopted into 2 to 3 different breeding programs. It was results from these 2 to 3 different breeding programs that supplied the different deposits for analysis. These five lines were maintained in the separate breeding programs by selfing or sibbing and rogueing off-type plants for an additional one to eight generations. After the RFLP analysis was completed, it was determined the five lines showed 0-2% residual heterozygosity. Although this was a relatively small study, it can be seen using RFLPs that the lines had been highly homozygous prior to the separate strain maintenance.
Inbred maize line NP2015 is a yellow dent maize inbred that is best suited as a male in crosses for producing first generation F1 maize hybrids. Inbred maize line NP2015 is best adapted to the Northwest, Northcentral and Northeast regions of the United States and the Corn Belt region of Canada and can be used to produce hybrids from approximately 92-100 relative maturity based on the Comparative Relative Maturity Rating System for harvest moisture of grain. Inbred maize line NP2015 demonstrates reliable late season plant health and good pollen shed. In hybrid combinations, NP2015 demonstrates high yield for its maturity, above average seedling vigor, medium plant stature, above average plant health, and has an attractive plant appearance. In hybrid combinations, NP2015 also demonstrates above average resistance to Northern Leaf Blight, average resistance to Eyespot, and superior resistance to first and second generations of European Corn Borer. For its area of adaptation, NP2015 demonstrates high yields, resistance to leaf diseases, consistent late season plant health, and reliable seedling vigor.
Inbred maize line NP2015 was derived from the cross of inbred line 807 and inbred line L8754. Both of the parents of NP2015 were developed and are owned by Novartis Seeds, Inc. Inbred line 807 is proprietary. Inbred line L8754 was selfed from the Pioneer hybrid 3790. After development of the S0 (or F2) population of 807xc3x97L8754, the breeding method was simple pedigree ear-to-row development of inbred NP2015. Inbred maize line NP2015 has shown uniformity and stability within the limits of environmental influence for all the traits as described in the Variety Description Information (Table 1) that follows. The inbred has been self-pollinated and ear-rowed a sufficient number of generations with careful attention paid to uniformity of plant type to ensure the homozygosity and phenotypic stability necessary to use in commercial production. The line has been increased both by hand and in isolated fields with continued observation for uniformity. No variant traits have been observed or are expected in NP2015. Inbred maize line NP2015, being substantially homozygous, can be reproduced by planting seeds of the line, growing the resulting maize plants under self-pollinating or sib-pollinating conditions with adequate isolation, and harvesting the resulting seed, using techniques familiar to the agricultural arts.
The production of hybrid maize lines typically comprises planting in pollinating proximity seeds of, for example, inbred maize line NP2015 and of a different inbred parent maize plant, cultivating the seeds of inbred maize line NP2015 and of said different inbred parent maize plant into plants that bear flowers, emasculating the male flowers of inbred maize line NP2015 or the male flowers of said different inbred parent maize plant to produce an emasculated maize plant, allowing cross-pollination to occur between inbred maize line NP2015 and said different inbred parent maize plant and harvesting seeds produced on said emasculated maize plant. The harvested seed are grown to produce hybrid maize plants.
Inbred maize line NP2015 can be crossed to inbred maize lines of various heterotic group (see e.g. Hallauer et al. (1988) in Corn and Corn Improvement, Sprague et al, eds, chapter 8, pages 463-564, incorporated herein by reference) for the production of hybrid maize lines.
The invention also encompasses plants of inbred maize line NP2015 and parts thereof further comprising one or more specific, single gene traits which have been introgressed inbred maize line NP2015 from another maize line. Preferably, one or more new traits are transferred to inbred maize line NP2015, or, alternatively, one or more traits of inbred maize line NP2015 are altered or substituted. The transfer (or introgression) of the trait(s) into inbred maize line NP2015 is for example achieved by recurrent selection breeding, for example by backcrossing. In this case, inbred maize line NP2015 (the recurrent parent) is first crossed to a donor inbred (the non-recurrent parent) that carries the appropriate gene(s) for the trait(s) in question. The progeny of this cross is then mated back to the recurrent parent followed by selection in the resultant progeny for the desired trait(s) to be transferred from the non-recurrent parent. After three, preferably four, more preferably five or more generations of backcrosses with the recurrent parent with selection for the desired trait(s), the progeny will be heterozygous for loci controlling the trait(s) being transferred, but will be like the recurrent parent for most or almost all other genes (see, for example, Poehlman and Sleper (1995) Breeding Field Crops, 4th Ed., 172-175; Fehr (1987) Principles of Cultivar Development, Vol. 1: Theory and Technique, 360-376, incorporated herein by reference).
The laboratory-based techniques described above, in particular RFLP and SSR, are routinely used in such backcrosses to identify the progenies having the highest degree of genetic identity with the recurrent parent. This permits to accelerate the production of inbred maize lines having at least 90%, preferably at least 95%, more preferably at least 99% genetic identity with the recurrent parent, yet more preferably genetically identical to the recurrent parent, and further comprising the trait(s) introgressed from the donor patent. Such determination of genetic identity is based on molecular markers used in the laboratory-based techniques described above. Such molecular markers are for example those described in Boppenmaier, et al., xe2x80x9cComparisons among strains of inbreds for RFLPsxe2x80x9d, Maize Genetics Cooperative Newsletter (1991) 65, pg. 90, incorporated herein by reference, or those available from the University of Missouri database and the Brookhaven laboratory database (see http://www.agron.missouri.edu, incorporated herein by reference). The last backcross generation is then selfed to give pure breeding progeny for the gene(s) being transferred The resulting plants have essentially all of the morphological and physiological characteristics of inbred maize line NP2015, in addition to the single gene trait(s) transferred to the inbred. The exact backcrossing protocol will depend on the trait being altered to determine an appropriate testing protocol. Although backcrossing methods are simplified when the trait being transferred is a dominant allele, a recessive allele may also be transferred. In this instance it may be necessary to introduce a test of the progeny to determine if the desired trait has been successfully transferred.
Many traits have been identified that are not regularly selected for in the development of a new inbred but that can be improved by backcrossing techniques. Examples of traits transferred to inbred maize line NP2015 include, but are not limited to, waxy starch, herbicide tolerance, resistance for bacterial, fungal, or viral disease, insect resistance, enhanced nutritional quality, improved performance in an industrial process, altered reproductive capability, such as male sterility or male fertility, yield stability and yield enhancement. Other traits transferred to inbred maize line NP2015 are for the production of commercially valuable enzymes or metabolites in plants of inbred maize line NP2015. Traits transferred to maize inbred line NP2015 are naturally occurring maize traits or are transgenic. Transgenes are originally introduced into a donor, non-recurrent parent using genetic engineering and transformation techniques well known in the art. A transgene introgressed into maize inbred line NP2015 typically comprises a nucleotide sequence whose expression is responsible or contributes to the trait under the control of a promoter appropriate for the expression of the nucleotide sequence at the desired time in the desired tissue or part of the plant. Constitutive or inducible promoters are used. The transgene may also comprise other regulatory elements such as for example translation enhancers or termination signals. In a preferred embodiment, the nucleotide sequence is the coding sequence of a gene and is transcribed and translated into a protein. In another preferred embodiment, the nucleotide sequence encodes an antisense RNA or a sense RNA that is not translated or only partially translated.
Where more than one trait are introgressed into inbred maize line NP2015, it is preferred that the specific genes are all located at the same genomic locus in the donor, non-recurrent parent, preferably, in the case of transgenes, as part of a single DNA construct integrated into the donor""s genome. Alternatively, if the genes are located at different genomic loci in the donor, non-recurrent parent, backcrossing allows to recover all of the morphological and physiological characteristics of inbred maize line NP2015 in addition to the multiple genes in the resulting maize inbred line.
The genes responsible for a specific, single gene trait are generally inherited through the nucleus. Known exceptions are, e.g. the genes for male sterility, some of which are inherited cytoplasmically, but still act as single gene traits. In a preferred embodiment, a transgene to be introgressed into maize inbred line NP2015 is integrated into the nuclear genome of the donor, non-recurrent parent. In another preferred embodiment, a transgene to be introgressed into maize inbred line NP2015 is integrated into the plastid genome of the donor, non-recurrent parent.
In a preferred embodiment, a transgene whose expression results or contributes to a desired trait to be transferred to maize inbred line NP2015 comprises a virus resistance trait such as, for example, a MDMV strain B coat protein gene whose expression confers resistance to mixed infections of maize dwarf mosaic virus and maize chlorotic mottle virus in transgenic maize plants (Murry et al. Biotechnology (1993) 11:1559-64, incorporated herein by reference). In another preferred embodiment, a transgene comprises a gene encoding an insecticidal protein, such as, for example, a crystal protein of Bacillus thuringiensis or a vegetative insecticidal protein from Bacillus cereus, such as VIP3 (see for example Estruch et al. Nat Biotechnol (1997) 15:137-41, incorporated herein by reference). In a preferred embodiment, an insecticidal gene introduced into maize inbred line NP2015 is a Cry1Ab gene or a portion thereof, for example introgressed into maize inbred line NP2015 from a maize line comprising a Bt-11 event as described in PCT/US98/04984, incorporated herein by reference, or from a maize line comprising a 176 event as described in Koziel et al. (1993) Biotechnology 11: 194-200, incorporated herein by reference. In yet another preferred embodiment, a transgene introgressed into maize inbred line NP2015 comprises a herbicide tolerance gene. For example, expression of an altered acetohydroxyacid synthase (AHAS) enzyme confers upon plants tolerance to various imidazolinone or sulfonamide herbicides (U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,373, incorporated herein by reference). In another preferred embodiment, a non-transgenic trait conferring tolerance to imidazolinones is introgressed into maize inbred line NP2015 (e.g a xe2x80x9cITxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cIRxe2x80x9d trait). U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,374, incorporated herein by reference, relates to plant cells and plants containing a gene encoding a mutant glutamine synthetase (GS) resistant to inhibition by herbicides that are known to inhibit GS, e.g. phosphinothricin and methionine sulfoximine. Also, expression of a Streptomyces bar gene encoding a phosphinothricin acetyl transferase in maize plants results in tolerance to the herbicide phosphinothricin or gluphosinate (U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,520, incorporated herein by reference). U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,659, incorporated herein by reference, is directed to plants that express a mutant acetolactate synthase (ALS) that renders the plants resistant to inhibition by sulfonylurea herbicides. U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,602, incorporated herein by reference, discloses plants tolerant to inhibition by cyclohexanedione and aryloxyphenoxypropanoic acid herbicides. The tolerance is conferred by an altered acetyl coenzyme A carboxylase(ACCase). U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,798, incorporated herein by reference, discloses transgenic glyphosate tolerant maize plants, which tolerance is conferred by an altered 5-enolpyruvyl-3-phosphoshikimate (EPSP) synthase gene. Also, tolerance to a protoporphyrinogen oxidase inhibitor is achieved by expression of a tolerant protoporphyrinogen oxidase enzyme in plants (U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,373, incorporated herein by reference).
In a preferred embodiment, a transgene introgressed into maize inbred line NP2015 comprises a gene conferring tolerance to a herbicide and at least another nucleotide sequence encoding another trait, such as for example, an insecticidal protein. Such combination of single gene traits is for example a Cry1Ab gene and a bar gene. Specific transgenic events introgressed into maize inbred line NP2015 are found at http://www.aphis.usda.gov/bbep/bp/not_reg.html, incorporated herein by reference. These are for example introgressed from glyphosate tolerant event GA21 (application number 9709901p), glyphosate tolerant/Lepidopteran insect resistant event MON 802 (application number 9631701p), Lepidopteran insect resistant event DBT418 (application number 9629101p), male sterile event MS3 (application number 9522801p), Lepidopteran insect resistant event Bt11 (application number 9519501p), phosphinothricin tolerant event B16 (application number 9514501 p), Lepidopteran insect resistant event MON 80100 (application number 9509301p), phosphinothricin tolerant events T14, T25 (application number 9435701p), Lepidopteran insect resistant event 176 (application number 9431901p).
The introgression of a Bt11 event into a maize line, such as maize inbred line NP2015, by backcrossing is exemplified in PCT/US98/04984, incorporated herein by reference, and the present invention is directed to methods of introgressing a Bt11 event into maize inbred line NP2015 using for example the markers described in PCT/US98/04984 and to resulting maize lines.
Direct selection may be applied where the trait acts as a dominant trait. An example of a dominant trait is herbicide tolerance. For this selection process, the progeny of the initial cross are sprayed with the herbicide prior to the backcrossing. The spraying eliminates any plant which do not have the desired herbicide tolerance characteristic, and only those plants which have the herbicide tolerance gene are used in the subsequent backcross. This process is then repeated for the additional backcross generations.
This invention also is directed to methods for producing a maize plant by crossing a first parent maize plant with a second parent maize plant wherein either the first or second parent maize plant is a maize plant of inbred line NP2015 or a maize plant of inbred line NP2015 further comprising one or more single gene traits. Further, both first and second parent maize plants can come from the inbred maize line NP2015 or an inbred maize plant of NP2015 further comprising one or more single gene traits. Thus, any such methods using the inbred maize line NP2015 or an inbred maize plant of NP2015 further comprising one or more single gene traits are part of this invention: selfing, backcrosses, hybrid production, crosses to populations, and the like. All plants produced using inbred maize line NP2015 or inbred maize plants of NP2015 further comprising one or more single gene traits as a parent are within the scope of this invention. Advantageously, inbred maize line NP2015 or inbred maize plants of NP2015 further comprising one or more single gene traits are used in crosses with other, different, maize inbreds to produce first generation (F1) maize hybrid seeds and plants with superior characteristics.
In a preferred embodiment, seeds of inbred maize line NP2015 or seeds of inbred maize plants of NP2015 further comprising one or more single gene traits are provided as an essentially homogeneous population of inbred corn seeds. Essentially homogeneous populations of inbred seed are those that consist essentially of the particular inbred seed, and are generally purified free from substantial numbers of other seed, so that the inbred seed forms between about 90% and about 100% of the total seed, and preferably, between about 95% and about 100% of the total seed. Most preferably, an essentially homogeneous population of inbred corn seed will contain between about 98.5%, 99%, 99.5% and about 100% of inbred seed, as measured by seed grow outs. The population of inbred corn seeds of the invention is further particularly defined as being essentially free from hybrid seed. The inbred seed population may be separately grown to provide an essentially homogeneous population of plants of inbred maize line NP2015 or inbred maize plants of NP2015 further comprising one or more single gene traits.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cplantxe2x80x9d includes plant cells, plant protoplasts, plant cell tissue cultures from which maize plants can be regenerated, plant calli, plant clumps, and plant cells that are intact in plants or parts of plants, such as embryos, pollen, ovules, flowers, kernels, ears, cobs, leaves, husks, stalks, roots, root tips, anthers, silk, seeds and the like. Duncan, Williams, Zehr, and Widholm, Planta (1985) 165:322-332 reflects that 97% of the plants cultured that produced callus were capable of plant regeneration. Subsequent experiments with both inbreds and hybrids produced 91% regenerable callus that produced plants. In a further study in 1988, Songstad, Duncan and Widholm in Plant Cell Reports (1988), 7:262-265 reports several media additions that enhance regenerability of callus of two inbred lines. Other published reports also indicated that xe2x80x9cnontraditionalxe2x80x9d tissues are capable of producing somatic embryogenesis and plant regeneration. K. P. Rao, et al., Maize Genetics Cooperation Newsletter, 60:64-65 (1986), refers to somatic embryogenesis from glume callus cultures and B. V. Conger, et al., Plant Cell Reports, 6:345-347 (1987) indicates somatic embryogenesis from the tissue cultures of maize leaf segments. Thus, it is clear from the literature that the state of the art is such that these methods of obtaining plants are, and were, xe2x80x9cconventionalxe2x80x9d in the sense that they are routinely used and have a very high rate of success.
Tissue culture of maize is described in European Patent Application, publication 160,390, incorporated herein by reference. Maize tissue culture procedures are also described in Green and Rhodes, xe2x80x9cPlant Regeneration in Tissue Culture of Maize,xe2x80x9d Maize for Biological Research (Plant Molecular Biology Association, Charlottesville, Va. 1982, at 367-372) and in Duncan, et al., xe2x80x9cThe Production of Callus Capable of Plant Regeneration from Immature Embryos of Numerous Zea mays Genotypes,xe2x80x9d 165 Planta 322-332 (1985). Thus, another aspect of this invention is to provide cells which upon growth and differentiation produce maize plants having the physiological and morphological characteristics of inbred maize line NP2015. In a preferred embodiment, cells of inbred maize line NP2015 are transformed genetically, for example with one or more genes described above, for example by using a transformation method described in PCT/US98/04984, incorporated herein by reference, and transgenic plants of inbred maize line NP2015 are obtained and used for the production of hybrid maize plants.
Maize is used as human food, livestock feed, and as raw material in industry. The food uses of maize, in addition to human consumption of maize kernels, include both products of dry- and wet-milling industries. The principal products of maize dry milling are grits, meal and flour. The maize wet-milling industry can provide maize starch, maize syrups, and dextrose for food use. Maize oil is recovered from maize germ, which is a by-product of both dry- and wet-milling industries.
Maize, including both grain and non-grain portions of the plant, is also used extensively as livestock feed, primarily for beef cattle, dairy cattle, hogs, and poultry. Industrial uses of maize include production of ethanol, maize starch in the wet-milling industry and maize flour in the dry-milling industry. The industrial applications of maize starch and flour are based on functional properties, such as viscosity, film formation, adhesive properties, and ability to suspend particles. The maize starch and flour have application in the paper and textile industries. Other industrial uses include applications in adhesives, building materials, foundry binders, laundry starches, explosives, oil-well muds, and other mining applications. Plant parts other than the grain of maize are also used in industry: for example, stalks and husks are made into paper and wallboard and cobs are used for fuel and to make charcoal.
The seed of inbred maize line NP2015 or of inbred maize line NP2015 further comprising one or more single gene traits, the plant produced from the inbred seed, the hybrid maize plant produced from the crossing of the inbred, hybrid seed, and various parts of the hybrid maize plant can be utilized for human food, livestock feed, and as a raw material in industry.